Une soirée comme une autre
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Riza revoit son meilleur ami d'enfance et suite à un concours de circonstances, accueille toute son équipe à dîner. Ne serait-ce pas l'occasion qu'ils attendaient ? Royai bien sûr !


**Titre : Une soirée comme une autre**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : Riza revoit son meilleur ami d'enfance et suite à un concours de circonstances, accueille toute son équipe à dîner. Ne serait-ce pas l'occasion qu'ils attendaient ? Royai bien sûr !**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun**

**Notes : Hello ! Voici un simple OS que j'avais envie d'écrire comme cela. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Une soirée comme une autre**

* * *

Le miroir plein de buée lui renvoya son reflet flou. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit en serviette. Qu'allait-elle mettre ? Le choix fut rapide.

Elle prit une robe bustier d'une jolie couleur beige. Sans faire trop tenue de soirée, elle était à la fois habillée et parfaite pour la tiédeur ambiante. Un bon choix pour l'après-midi qu'elle prévoyait. Elle épousait parfaitement son corps et la jeune femme ajouta une fine ceinture noire. Elle l'assortit à sa veste courte de même couleur. La robe descendait en fourreau sur ses jambes et s'arrêtait à mi-mollet. Une fente lui permettait de se déplacer plus facilement.

Elle revint dans la salle de bain qui avait retrouvé une température correcte et s'habilla tranquillement. Elle se coiffa, laissant ses cheveux détachés sur ses épaules.

L'heure tournait et elle allait finir par être en retard. Elle attrapa des talons noirs, un sac à main rouge où elle glissa ses affaires et appela son chien.

Black Hayate arriva aussitôt, la laisse dans la gueule.

« Oui, on y va mon beau », fit-elle en lui donnant une caresse affectueuse.

Elle sortit prestement et s'arrêta chez la concierge quelques secondes avant de se retrouver dans les rues tièdes de Central.

Il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud en ce mois de mai, mais la chaleur grimpait jour après jour. Avec sa veste sur les épaules, elle était bien. Elle trottina jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous et repéra aussitôt celui qu'elle venait rencontrer.

L'après-midi avança rapidement. Ils étaient dans une discussion animée quand une serveuse appela Riza.

« Miss Hawkeye, un appel pour vous. »

Riza fronça les sourcils et la remercia avant de s'avancer vers le comptoir. Elle attrapa le téléphone.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille raisons pour qu'on l'appelle. Juste une en fait. Elle était en renfort ce week-end, le QG avait donc besoin de sa présence. Elle avait bien entendu pris le temps d'informer la concierge de son immeuble de l'endroit où elle se passerait l'après-midi, seulement, elle aurait espéré être tranquille.

Elle reprit aussitôt son masque de Lieutenant.

« J'arrive », déclara-t-elle après quelques minutes de discussion.

Elle raccrocha et revint vers la table.

« Je dois y aller, désolée, fit-elle en récupérant ses affaires.

\- T'inquiète, je te dépose », répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui sourit. Ils payèrent et quittèrent le café au pas de course, Black Hayate sur les talons. Sa voiture n'était pas très loin et la circulation était peu dense en ce samedi après-midi. Ils arrivèrent aux abords du QG. Riza chargea l'arme qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle quand un mouvement de foule attira son attention.

« Attends, fais demi-tour. »

L'homme s'exécuta et ils remontèrent la rue. Ils dépassèrent l'agitation et il s'arrêta au carrefour suivant. Riza descendit de la voiture. Elle garda son arme dissimulée. Il y avait du monde et elle ne voulait pas créer un mouvement de panique.

Soudain, elle le repéra dans la foule. Son regard croisa le sien et il fonça droit sur elle. Bien sûr, il avait les militaires aux trousses. Elle voyait les uniformes bleus au loin et il était acculé. Il ne pourrait pas leur échapper beaucoup plus longtemps donc il cherchait une solution. Et c'était elle la solution.

Elle avisa le couteau dans sa main droite et attendit qu'il soit suffisamment près pour réagir. Il n'avait pas choisi le bon otage. Pas du tout.

Elle dévia sa main droite d'un coup et le couteau glissa sur le sol. Il parut surpris, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre. Elle attrapa son bras et profita de son élan pour le balancer par-dessus elle. Il décrivit un soleil et s'écrasa au sol, complètement sonné.

« Alors ça », s'amusa l'homme, appuyé sur la voiture.

Il lui envoya son sac d'où elle en sortit ses menottes. Quelques secondes plus tard, le malfaiteur était appréhendé et l'équipe de Général Mustang les rejoignait.

« Ouah ! fit Havoc. C'était quelque chose ça Riza.

\- Jean », salua-t-elle en se retournant, relevant le criminel sans ménagement.

Havoc avisa l'homme derrière elle et eut un grand sourire.

« Hey ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Ils s'étreignirent en riant.

« Salut Jean ! Ça fait un bail, hein ?

\- Bah ça oui. Moi qui pensais encore patienter jusqu'à ce soir. »

Le reste de l'équipe restait statique et Riza sentit que quelque chose clochait. Elle les dévisagea tandis que les deux autres conversaient gaiement.

« Lieutenant ? » finit par bégayer Fuery, les joues rougies.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Sergent-Chef ? »

Ils l'observaient tous avec des grands yeux si bien qu'elle finit par baisser les siens sur sa tenue pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Sa robe était faite dans un tissu souple donc elle n'avait pas eu de souci.

« T'inquiète Riza, fit son ami en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules dans un geste familier. Ils ne sont visiblement pas habitués à te voir sans ton uniforme. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, stupéfaite.

« Excusez-moi, Général, pour ce manquement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. »

Cela eut le mérite de le faire revenir sur Terre et il secoua la tête dans un geste rassurant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Lieutenant. Vous avez arrêté notre homme, c'est tout ce qui compte. Bien, fit-il en reprenant son rôle habituel. Nous avons un rapport à faire et un prisonnier à mettre en cellule. »

Sur ces mots, ses hommes le saluèrent dans un même mouvement. Quelques soldats vinrent récupérer le malfrat, laissant là l'équipe de Mustang.

« Si vous permettez, s'exprima Havoc, une cigarette à la bouche. Je vous présente mon frère, Diego. Le meilleur ami de notre Premier Lieutenant. »

Il avait un sourire amusé.

« Ah oui ? fit Fuery avec curiosité.

\- Ouais, enchanté, salua Diego. Vous devez être Fuery, assura-t-il en serrant la main du Sergent-Chef. Et vous, c'est Breda ? Falman ? »

Il passa d'un homme à l'autre avant de s'arrêter devant le Général.

« Et le Général Roy Mustang. »

Roy opina et serra la main qu'il lui tendait. Il y avait comme une lueur étrange dans le regard gris de Diego. Il le jaugeait, Mustang le devina tout de suite.

« Je suis content d'enfin rencontrer les collègues de Riza et Jean. C'est un plaisir, messieurs.

\- Plaisir partagé, assura Roy, avec un sourire malicieux.

\- D'ailleurs, Diego, pourrais-tu aller chercher Alice et Mathéo à la gare ? Capucine doit me les déposer », s'enquit Riza.

Elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir rédiger de suite leur rapport, ce qui lui prendrait une partie de l'après-midi.

« Oui, pas de soucis. À quelle heure ?

\- 16h30. Je n'ai pas de siège auto par contre.

\- J'irai à pied. »

Elle acquiesça et lui donna les clés de son appartement.

« Merci.

\- Ça marche. Mais j'y pense... »

Il avait un sourire qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

« On fait un repas chez Riza ce soir, informa-t-il en se tournant vers l'équipe. Voulez-vous vos joindre à nous ? »

Ils furent surpris un instant alors que Riza s'indignait.

« Nous sommes beaucoup, on ne va peut-être pas tous s'inviter chez notre Lieutenant, répondit Roy qui avait pourtant envie d'accepter.

\- Pas de soucis, assura Diego. C'est moi qui vais cuisiner et tout préparer. »

Jean pouffa de rire tandis que Riza fusillait son frère du regard. Les autres ne répondirent pas, attendant l'invitation de Riza. Elle finit par grommeler, mains sur les hanches.

« Oui, même si Diego est horriblement malpoli, ça me ferait plaisir de vous avoir à l'appartement. »

Ils empressèrent d'accepter alors.

« Super ! fit Diego. Je peux passer au QG après avoir récupéré les enfants ? J'ai bien envie de voir où vous travaillez. »

Riza soupira cette fois-ci et Roy donna son accord d'un signe de tête. Ils laissèrent là un Diego ravi et regagnèrent le QG à pied. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas loin et ne prirent pas longtemps pour arriver.

Tous sauf Fuery, qui avait visiblement eu le temps de se changer, étaient habillés en civil. Ils ignorèrent les regards sur eux en marchant jusqu'à leur bureau, surtout le Lieutenant qui fit preuve d'un self-control à toutes épreuves. Cependant, elle regrettait son choix de tenue.

Ils étaient en train de finir leur rapport quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Une petite tête blonde passa par l'entrebâillement et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire immense en apercevant Riza.

« Tata ! » s'écria la petite fille en entrant.

Riza s'était levée et la réceptionna dans ses bras en riant.

« Alice ! Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? »

Agenouillée avec la fillette contre elle, elle souriait comme jamais ils ne l'avaient vu sourire. Le Général les avait rejoint, alerté par le bruit, et il ne loupa rien du spectacle.

Diego entra à son tour avec un bébé dans ses bras. Mathéo bien sûr.

« Salut la compagnie ! » fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Le bébé s'agita contre lui en voyant sa tante et tendit ses petits bras vers elle.

« Ok, ok, on voit vite où vont les préférences ici, pesta faussement Diego avant de lui donner.

\- Coucou Mathéo », salua Riza, les yeux pétillants.

Elle posa le bébé sur sa hanche et caressa sa joue. Celui-ci attrapa aussitôt une mèche de cheveux et s'amusa avec.

« On a été bien sage avec Tonton Diego ! déclara Alice avec un air très fier.

\- C'est bien, ma chérie. Il me reste encore un peu de travail donc je vous retrouve plus tard à l'appartement. »

La petite fille perdit son sourire et Riza s'empressa de la rassurer. Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps.

Mathéo se mit à gigoter dans ses bras et Diego s'avança pour déposer le sac qu'il portait sur sa chaise.

« Capucine m'a dit qu'il aurait bientôt faim, fit-il en sortant un biberon.

\- On va pouvoir le réchauffer en salle de pause. Je vais m'en occuper », décréta Riza, gardant Mathéo calé sur sa hanche.

Elle récupéra le biberon, un bavoir et sortit.

« Et moi ? questionna Alice. J'ai pas un goûter ?

\- Je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu allais me le réclamer, s'amusa le blond. D'abord, on va dire bonjour à tout le monde. Ce sont des collègues de ta Tata et Jean.

\- Non, c'est bon, se plaignit faussement le Sous-Lieutenant, je suis oublié depuis le temps.

\- Tonton Jean ! »

Il réceptionna la fillette à temps dans ses bras et ils rirent.

« Ça faisait longtemps, hein ?

\- Oui ! »

Alice paraissait ravie de le revoir et resta dans ses bras tandis qu'il lui présentait ses collègues.

« Et voici le Général Roy Mustang, c'est notre supérieur.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le supérieur, salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour Alice », répondit Roy, amusé par la fillette.

Riza revint à cet instant et s'installa dans le canapé avec Mathéo. Elle le maintint contre elle pour lui donner son biberon.

« Merci Général de les laisser venir ici, remercia la jeune femme, levant les yeux vers le brun.

\- Aucun problème, assura ce dernier. Et puis, ça nous fait une pause. »

En effet, plus personne ne travaillait. Alice avait commencé à manger son goûter et Diego et Jean discutaient, embarquant dans leur conversation le reste de l'équipe.

« J'espère que ça va aller pour ce soir, émit Roy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Diego s'occupe du repas donc nous verrons bien », sourit-elle avec espièglerie.

Roy grimaça, mais elle le rassura. Diego cuisinait bien.

« Voulez-vous qu'on ramène quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondit Riza. Nous devrions nous en sortir. Merci. »

Ils se sourirent et Riza reporta son attention sur le bébé. Celui-ci la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, une main sur la sienne comme pour l'empêcher de retirer le biberon.

« Je ressemble à sa maman, souffla-t-elle après quelques secondes. C'est pour ça qu'il a tout de suite réclamé mes bras, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- C'est votre sœur, c'est ça ? »

Elle opina.

« Ma grande sœur, Capucine, la maman d'Alice et de Mathéo.

\- Vous avez d'autres frères et sœurs ? questionna Roy.

\- Oh oui. J'ai un grand frère, William qui a déjà trois enfants, deux grandes sœurs Jane et Capucine et deux petits frères, Gabriel et Jules. Ça fait du monde.

\- En effet, sourit Roy. C'est une grande famille. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Alice.

« Dis Monsieur, c'est vrai que tu fais des flammes ? demanda la fillette avec des miettes de biscuits autour de la bouche.

\- Alice, intervint Riza. Tu es toute barbouillée. On va d'abord passer aux toilettes, d'accord. »

Mathéo venait de finir son biberon, aussi elle le confia à Diego et s'excusa d'un regard auprès de Roy. Il la rassura d'un sourire et elles sortirent.

Elles revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et Alice reposa sa question poliment.

« Oui, c'est l'alchimie que j'utilise. Elle est très dangereuse et je ne peux pas m'en servir devant toi », anticipa le brun.

Alice continua d'interroger l'alchimiste et il fut presque soulagé lorsque Diego décréta qu'ils partaient.

« À ce soir, firent-ils avant de sortir.

\- Désolée, souffla Riza. Alice enchaîne questions sur questions en ce moment, c'est la période.

\- Pas de souci. C'est déstabilisant, mais elle ne pense pas à mal, loin de là. Sa vision est intéressante », sourit le brun.

Riza opina, avant de remettre tout son petit monde au travail.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient libres. Les rapports étaient terminés et déposés aux collègues. Riza salua ses collègues et fila chez elle. Elle priait pour ne pas retrouver son appartement sens dessus dessous. Avec Diego, tout était possible.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Alice dessinait tranquillement à même le sol et Diego avait mis Mathéo dans une écharpe de portage. Il cuisinait avec le bébé contre lui, chantonnant distraitement.

« Eh bien, fit Riza, le faisant sursauter. Mais tu ferais une parfaite épouse, taquina-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, reprocha Diego, sans relever sa remarque.

\- J'ai vu ça. Tu étais absorbé. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

\- Un poulet au curry. Ça te va ?

\- Mmm, fit Riza d'un air gourmand. Je peux t'aider ?

\- Oui, si tu pouvais t'occuper de Mathéo. Ça m'arrangerait. »

Riza, qui n'attendait que ça, récupéra son neveu avec sourire.

« Allez viens mon petit bonhomme. On va laisser Tonton Diego s'occuper de la cuisine. »

Elle retourna dans le salon et s'agenouilla près d'Alice.

« Tout va bien, ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle en installant le bébé dans l'écharpe de portage, contre elle.

\- Oui ! J'ai fait plein de dessins !

\- Super. Tu veux qu'on les accroche ?

\- Oh oui ! »

Riza plaça une corde à une des étagères de sa bibliothèque et récupéra des pinces à linges dans sa salle de bain. Alice s'empressa de suspendre ses œuvres.

Riza en profita pour mettre la table. Ce serait déjà ça de fait. Elle mit un peu d'ordre en prévision du repas du soir. Mine de rien, il était déjà dix-huit heures et les invités arriveraient dans une heure.

Elle retourna ensuite en cuisine aider Diego avec le dessert. Mathéo suivait ses gestes des yeux en babillant. Ils avaient bien essayé de le laisser vagabonder dans le salon, mais la pièce n'était pas du tout faite pour un bébé. Par deux fois, Riza avait dû intervenir pour l'empêcher de se prendre un livre ou un bibelot quelconque. Ensuite, elle l'avait repris dans ses bras.

Elle était en train de placer les morceaux de pommes sur la tarte quand la sonnette retentit, Black Hayate qui était tranquillement couché près d'Alice, aboya.

« J'y vais, déclara Diego. Ça doit être Jean. »

En effet, Havoc était arrivé plus tôt pour les aider, si besoin.

« Mais je vois que vous vous en sortez très bien, salua le blond.

\- Tu tombes au bon moment, assura Riza. Je te laisse finir la tarte aux pommes et je vais aller donner le bain aux enfants avant que les autres n'arrivent. »

Havoc n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se retrouvait déjà avec un bol plein de morceaux de pommes dans les mains. Mathéo lui fit un coucou de la main alors qu'ils sortaient de la cuisine.

« Eh oui, fit Diego. T'es embauché mon frère », plaisanta-t-il.

Havoc haussa les épaules, se lava les mains et se mit au travail.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils n'entendent des rires en provenance de la salle de bain. Ils se lancèrent un regard, amusés.

Dans la salle de bain, Alice était assise dans le fond de la douche, transformée en mini bain pour l'occasion et prenait de la mousse entre ses mains. Elle la posa sur sa tête et fit une grimace. Mathéo éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Assis par terre devant Riza, il applaudissait maladroitement aux pitreries de sa sœur.

Riza ne pouvait retenir son sourire derrière. Elle dut cependant mettre un terme à leur jeu devant l'heure qui tournait.

« Allez Alice. Il faut te préparer pour ce soir. Je dois encore doucher Mathéo. Tu te rinces pendant que je m'occupe de ton frère ? »

Avec l'aide de Riza, Alice referma les pans de la douche pour ne pas mettre d'eau partout.

Riza installa ensuite deux serviettes propres sur le sol à côté de la douche et sortit ce dont elle avait besoin du sac de Capucine. Puis, elle posa le bébé dessus et le déshabilla. Ce ne fut pas une tâche aisée car Mathéo se prit aussitôt au jeu et s'amusa à attraper ses mains. Cela donna lieu à quelques rires. Emmitouflée dans une grande serviette blanche, Alice reprit ses grimaces et cette fois-ci, Riza rit avec eux.

Elle parvint néanmoins à enlever ses vêtements et s'agenouilla près de la douche. Récupérant le pommeau d'une main, le bébé assis contre elle de l'autre, elle régla la température de l'eau et le déposa dans le bac une fois cela fait. Elle le tenait toujours d'un bras et attendit que le fond de la douche se remplisse. Elle arrêta l'eau, grommelant de ne pas avoir de baignoire, et récupéra un petit seau qui avait servi à Alice. Doucement, elle mouilla le bébé. Il secoua aussitôt ses pieds dans l'eau, éclaboussant autour. Cela fit rire Alice qui se séchait ou plutôt dansait dans la salle de bain.

« Tu t'habilles Alice ? fit Riza, bien consciente qu'elle était encore humide.

\- Je mets mon pyjama ? questionna la fillette en le prenant entre ses mains.

\- Oui, répondit Riza. C'est toi qui l'as choisi ? interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Oui ! Avec maman ! Il y a plein de papillons dessus.

\- J'ai vu, c'est très joli. »

Jetant un œil à Alice, elle fut satisfaite de la voir enfiler son pyjama avec fierté. Elle continua de bercer Mathéo dans ses bras avant de le savonner.

La sonnette retentit et Alice trépigna.

« Ils sont là ! s'écria la petite fille.

\- Attends Alice, on va essuyer tes cheveux sinon tu vas tomber malade. »

Elle finit de rincer Mathéo et le déposa sur les serviettes. Elle enveloppa le bébé aussitôt et le sécha tandis qu'Alice s'asseyait près d'elle.

Agenouillée devant Mathéo, Riza récupéra la serviette d'Alice et essuya ses cheveux proprement. Le bébé en profita pour attraper une bouteille de savon et la porta à sa bouche.

« Mathéo », intervint Riza en la récupérant.

Elle lui donna un hochet et il s'empressa de faire de même.

« Il bave, fit Alice en riant. Beurk !

\- Ses dents vont bientôt sortir, c'est pour ça, expliqua Riza. C'est bon. Tu peux demander à Tonton Jean de te brosser les cheveux si tu veux.

\- D'accord ! »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et prit sa brosse.

« N'oublie pas tes chaussons », rappela Riza avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce.

Alice revint sur ses pas et enfila les petites ballerines roses, puis elle sortit, laissa la porte ouverte.

Riza se retourna vers Mathéo et soupira. Le bébé avait laissé tomber le jouet, lui préférant la bouteille de savon et bien sûr, celle-ci s'était ouverte. Elle intervint avant qu'il n'en mette dans sa bouche.

« Mathéo, tu en as mis partout. Tu es bon pour retourner sous la douche. »

Le bébé éclata de rire. Elle poussa la bouteille plus loin, extirpa le nourrisson de sa serviette et l'installa dans le bain. Il eut un air surpris qui amusa la jeune femme.

« Oui, oui, on recommence. »

Elle le rinça délicatement, berçant le bébé dans ses bras. Une mèche de cheveux s'échappa du chignon qu'elle s'était faite avant de s'occuper des enfants et Mathéo tendit les bras vers elle, l'éclaboussant un peu plus. Cela fit rire Riza et Mathéo geignit soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce que... oh c'est Hayate ? »

Le petit chien avait profité de la porte ouverte pour rejoindre sa maîtresse.

« Il ne te fera rien, rassura Riza. Hein Hayate, tu es un bon chien. »

L'animal jappa, prouvant son accord et vint lécher la joue de sa maîtresse.

« Hayate », protesta la jeune femme.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Mathéo. Elle le reprit à deux mains de peur de le faire tomber.

« Hayate, assis. »

Le chien obéit et Mathéo recommença ses jeux dans l'eau.

« Lieutenant ?

\- Oui », fit-elle en relevant la tête.

Roy entra dans le salle de bain et sourit.

« Besoin d'aide ?

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, Général, avoua Riza. Si vous pouviez récupérer Mathéo avec la serviette, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Oui, à condition que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler Général. Nous ne sommes plus au QG. »

Elle sourit.

« Bien, Roy », fit-elle en insistant sur son prénom.

Il eut l'air satisfait et récupéra la serviette. Il enveloppa le bébé avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Et voilà. »

Cette fois-ci, Mathéo arrêta de rire et regarda le Général avec de grands yeux surpris.

« Eh oui, on ne se connait pas encore tous les deux », s'amusa Roy.

Il le déposa sur la serviette au sol et le sécha doucement pendant que Riza s'essuyait. Elle était trempée et bonne pour changer de tenue.

Elle s'agenouilla près de Roy et l'aida. Il en profita pour sortir la crème du sac et la donna à la jeune femme.

« Il doit avoir un pyjama aussi, émit Riza.

\- Oui, ça doit être ça. »

Il prit une couche aussi et déposa le tout près d'eux. Mathéo attrapa la couche et la secoua dans tous les sens.

« Doucement, sourit Riza. Tu es un vrai petit monstre toi. »

Le bébé babilla en fronçant les sourcils et Alice entra à cet instant.

« Tata Riza !

\- Oui ?

\- Tonton Jean il sait pas brosser mes cheveux, il fait mal.

\- Je vais le faire. Laisse-moi cinq minutes.

\- Je peux prendre le relai avec Mathéo, informa le Général. Si vous restez ici pour m'aiguiller, ça devrait aller.

\- Merci », souffla Riza.

Ils échangèrent leur place et Alice s'assit devant Riza.

« Tonton Diego il a cuisiné quelque chose de bizarre, émit Alice alors que sa tante commençait à démêler ses cheveux. Ça sent drôle dans la cuisine.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça sent ? s'amusa Riza.

\- Je sais pas. Ça pique le nez. Maman elle cuisine pas comme ça.

\- Je suis sûre que ce sera très bon, déclara la jeune femme.

\- J'espère parce que moi j'ai faim ! »

Cela les fit rire. Roy parvint à mettre la couche du bébé et récupéra le pyjama.

« Allez mon petit bonhomme. Ensuite, c'est fini.

\- Ça va ? demanda Riza.

\- Il n'arrête pas de bouger, mais je devrais y arriver.

\- Toujours ici ? fit Diego en entrant dans la salle de bain.

\- Eh oui ! » répondit Alice avec un faux air fataliste.

Riza et Roy ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

« J'ai fini, déclara Riza. Je vais te faire une tresse pour la nuit, comme ça tes cheveux ne seront pas emmêlés.

\- Bon je baisse le feu alors, dit Diego. Vous endormez pas, hein. »

Riza pouffa, secouant la tête.

« Imaginez, j'ai grandi avec Diego et Jean. Vous voyez le tableau ?

\- J'imagine oui, s'amusa le Général. Et voilà ! Tout beau, tout propre. »

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras et se redressa.

« Oula, je ne suis pas habitué à rester au sol aussi longtemps. »

Riza sourit et attacha le bout de la tresse.

« C'est bon, Alice. »

La fillette sauta sur ses pieds à cet instant.

« Merci ! »

Et elle fila hors de la salle de bain. Roy tendit une main vers Riza, l'aidant à se relever.

« Vous avez raison. On n'y est pas habitué. »

Ils se sourirent.

« Je vais mettre un peu d'ordre ici, soupira Riza face à l'état de sa salle de bain. Je peux vous laisser Mathéo pendant ce temps-là ?

\- Pas de problème, assura le brun, puis il se tourna vers le bébé. C'est toi et moi, mon petit gars. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux et Riza rangea succinctement la pièce. Elle jeta un œil à sa tenue et fila dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, les hommes étaient tous en train de rire tandis qu'Alice avait repris ses dessins au pied du canapé. Roy était assis dessus avec Mathéo sur ses genoux.

En la voyant, le bébé tendit aussitôt les bras vers elle.

« Bonsoir », salua la jeune femme.

Puis, elle prit le bébé dans ses bras.

« Tu as faim, mon petit ange, déduisit-elle. Merci beaucoup Roy.

\- Ce fut un plaisir. »

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle avait passé un haut blanc col roulé sans manche. Il était près du corps et mettait en valeur sa poitrine et sa taille fine. En bas, elle avait passé une simple jupe d'une rose clair, évasée jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux. C'était simple, mais il la trouva sublime.

Il dut faire un effort pour se concentrer sur la conversation. Jean et Diego racontaient des souvenirs d'enfance aux autres, tous impliquant Riza de près ou de loin, ce qui l'intéressa grandement.

Malheureusement pour Roy, la conversation fut interrompue lorsqu'ils passèrent à table. Riza avait vu juste et le repas fut excellent. La jeune femme et Jean n'en semblaient pas surpris et sourirent en entendant les compliments du reste de l'équipe. Diego en rougit presque.

Bien qu'ils n'aient plus faim, le dessert fut bien accueilli et ce fut à Riza et Jean d'être complimentés.

« Ce n'était qu'une tarte aux pommes, s'amusa la jolie blonde qui tenait toujours un Mathéo somnolant dans ses bras.

\- Les plats les plus simples sont parfois les plus appréciés », exprima Falman.

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire et se leva.

« Je vais coucher ce petit ange avant qu'il ne s'endorme complètement. Alice, tu viens aussi ? »

La petite fille releva la tête de son dessert et ouvrit grands ses yeux bleus.

« Oh non ! Pas déjà, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Très bien, mais lorsque la grande aiguille sera au milieu, tu iras te coucher », conclut Riza en lui montrant l'horloge.

La fillette s'empressa d'opiner et finit son dessert.

Riza quitta la pièce et Alice bondit sur ses pieds.

« Tonton Jean ! Tu mets de la musique ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? reprit le blond en se penchant vers elle.

\- S'il te plaît », fit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Jean obtempéra et se dirigea vers le gramophone de Riza. Il changea le vinyle et le lança. Alice commença aussitôt à se trémousser en riant. Elle tendit les bras vers Jean et il la fit tournoyer, contaminé par son hilarité.

La table basse fut déplacée, créant ainsi une petite piste de danse. Le canapé fut reculé et Diego qui débarrassait la table ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en observant les deux danseurs. Falman et Roy vinrent l'aider et ils finirent rapidement. Lorsque Riza revint, elle fut surprise de trouver tant d'agitation dans son salon.

Alice se précipita vers elle et l'attira sur la piste improvisée. Jean en profita pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, essoufflé.

« Chacun son tour », répondit au regard de Riza.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et attira Alice dans ses bras. Connaissant son vinyle, elle changea de musique et cala la fillette sur sa hanche, suivant le rythme plus lent.

Riza commença à chantonner les paroles et Alice ne tarda pas à faire de même, se calmant un peu. La jeune femme ondulait doucement et Jean en profita pour relancer la conversation.

Comme prévu, Alice enfouit sa tête contre le cou de Riza et lutta quelques minutes avant de s'endormir. Riza s'immobilisa alors et fit un signe à Diego qui l'observait.

« Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, ça devrait aller. Je reviens vite. »

En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, elle pénétrait dans la pièce.

« Alors c'est vrai Lieutenant ? » lança Breda alors qu'elle les rejoignait à peine.

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Leurs airs ravis et conspirateurs la rendirent méfiante et elle se tourna vers Diego et Jean.

« Nous parlions de nos célèbres concours de danse », informa Jean.

Aussitôt, elle fusilla Diego du regard.

« Jean a lancé le sujet, se défendit-il en levant les deux mains devant lui dans un geste d'innocence.

\- Nous ne savions pas que vous dansiez », émit Roy, jusqu'alors silencieux dans un fauteuil.

Elle se tourna vers lui et capta son regard brillant. Il la défiait et son sourire provocant l'énerva.

« Ils doutent de toi, mais je leur ai dit que... » commença Diego avant d'être surpris par une main tendue vers la sienne.

Elle mordait à l'hameçon et il perçut dans ses pupilles le même éclat d'espièglerie qui l'habitait si souvent avant.

Diego n'hésita pas et prit sa main. Elle déplaça l'aiguille sur le disque et un air plus sensuel se fit entendre.

« Très bon choix », souffla Diego en l'attirant près de lui.

Si Roy avait envie de la voir danser, il regretta presque aussitôt. La voir si près de Diego réveilla en lui les affres de la jalousie. Il tacha de se concentrer sur la jeune femme le temps de leur danse. Elle virevoltait souplement dans les bras de Diego. Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Entre le tango et la salsa, leur danse était sensuelle et voluptueuse. Riza le laissait poser ses mains sur ses hanches, sur son ventre, le creux de ses reins.

À la fin de la chanson, Roy les observait d'un air menaçant, sourcils froncés. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Les applaudissements des autres et la séparation des danseurs le ramenèrent à des sentiments plus pacifistes et il applaudit également. Il croisa cependant le regard de Diego et devina qu'il n'avait rien loupé de son air sinistre.

Diego vint d'ailleurs se rasseoir au bout du canapé, proche de lui.

La conversation reprit et alors que personne ne leur prêtait attention, il se tourna vers le brun.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Général, souffla-t-il. Je suis fiancé et il n'y a de la place que pour une seule femme dans mon cœur. »

Il avait un air mutin qui fit froncer les sourcils de Roy.

« Et pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? » questionna-t-il.

Le sourire de Diego s'agrandit et il haussa les épaules. La lueur amusée de ses yeux ne le trompait pas et Roy se retint de grommeler.

Il décida de se concentrer sur la discussion, afin d'oublier ses sentiments. Riza croisa son regard et l'interrogea silencieusement, inquiète. Il lui sourit doucement et elle parut rassurée. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se levait aux sons de pleurs.

Le reste de l'équipe et Diego n'y prêtèrent pas attention, riant aux éclats. Roy en profita pour la suivre.

Il la trouva dans sa chambre, penchée sur le petit lit de Mathéo.

« Riza, appela-t-il pour ne pas la surprendre. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

Elle se redressa, le bébé dans les bras, et s'avança vers lui.

« Non, je vais juste le rendormir. Hein Mathéo ? » murmura-t-elle en caressant la joue humide du bébé.

Déjà, il papillotait et baillait. Roy s'attendrit devant ce spectacle et ils partagèrent un regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé en entendant un nouvel éclat de rire. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Mathéo se soit réveillé.

« Il y a plein de choses que je ne connaissais pas à votre sujet, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle berçait le bébé.

\- Le bureau n'est pas très propice à des confidences, Général... Roy, se corrigea-t-elle avec un regard désolé.

\- C'est vrai, Riza, approuva-t-il, insistant sur son prénom. J'ai la solution alors. »

Elle le dévisagea avec surprise et elle se sentit fondre face à son air malicieux.

« Nous devrions manger ensemble un midi. Je veux dire hors de la base », ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Ils mangeaient en effet tout le temps ensemble, mais la cantine du QG n'était pas vraiment romantique, ni faite pour les longues discussions personnelles. Il y avait déjà assez de rumeurs sur eux dans les couloirs du QG.

Croisant les doigts, Roy vit différentes émotions passer sur le visage d'ordinaire si neutre de son Lieutenant. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans ce qu'il venait de demander. C'était clairement un rendez-vous amoureux.

Finalement, elle ne dit rien et recoucha Mathéo, endormi à présent.

Elle croisa ses pupilles onyx en se retournant et en eut le souffle coupé. Elle y voyait tellement d'espoir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle finit par opiner, silencieusement.

La joie toute enfantine qu'elle perçut dans l'attitude de son supérieur manqua de la faire rire. Du mouvement dans le salon les firent revenir à la réalité.

Ils rejoignirent les autres et constatèrent que le groupe bougeait.

« Nous allons prendre un dernier verre dans un bar, informa Fuery en les voyant. Vous voulez venir ?

\- Je reste avec les enfants, déclara alors Riza.

\- Je vais aider pour le rangement, ajouta Roy.

Fuery acquiesça.

« Vous ne venez pas ? fit Jean avec un air déçu.

\- Non, je ne peux pas laisser les enfants seuls ici », répliqua Riza, ravie de cette excuse.

Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir alors qu'elle était bien confortable chez elle.

Diego récupéra son sac.

« Alors on se voit demain matin pour un brunch chez Jean ? déclara-t-il.

\- Parfait, approuva Riza.

\- Ola ! rétorqua son frère alarmé. Chez moi, ce n'est pas aussi bien rangé que chez Riza et... »

Les rires de l'équipe et de Diego l'interrompirent et il grommela.

« Chacun son tour, répliqua Riza avec un clin d'œil. Bonne fin de soirée ! »

Ils sortirent et Riza croisa le regard brûlant de Roy.

« Il y avait mieux comme moyen de faire taire les rumeurs, souffla-t-elle.

\- En effet, approuva Roy d'une voix un peu rauque.

\- Nous devrions ranger. Après tout, c'est pour cela que vous êtes restés. »

Il opina et dans un même mouvement, ils se mirent au travail. Riza baissa la musique et ramassa les derniers verres qui trainaient. Elle déposa le tout dans la cuisine où Roy avait déjà commencé la vaisselle.

« Merci, murmura Riza alors qu'ils finissaient en silence.

\- Merci pour cette soirée », reprit Roy.

Ses yeux noirs la fixaient avec un air tendre qu'elle lui avait parfois vu. Le même qu'il avait eu alors qu'elle avait failli mourir ce fameux Jour promis.

Elle se sentit fondre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une petite voix les rappela à l'ordre et ils se tournèrent un peu surpris vers Alice.

À moitié endormie, un doudou à la main, elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, ma chérie ? questionna Riza en s'avançant vers elle.

\- J'ai soif, répondit la fillette. Ils sont partis tous les autres ? »

Riza lui tendit un verre d'eau.

« Oui. Il est tard. Je te raccompagne au lit ? »

Alice opina et prit sa main une fois son verre fini.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux et Roy relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait. Il y avait un peu trop de tension dans cet appartement. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, une douce chaleur s'emparait de lui.

Il se servit un verre d'eau à son tour et s'assit dans le canapé. Il fallait qu'il parte. C'était ce que sa raison lui criait. Son cœur chantait une autre chanson. Le temps qu'il fasse le tri dans ses émotions, elle était revenue. Elle parut un peu surprise de le voir installé et le rejoignit.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle face à son air sérieux.

\- Je suis en pleine lutte, avoua Roy sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je peux peut-être aider, proposa la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes au cœur de cette lutte, Riza. »

Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers lui. Il se tourna à demi vers elle.

« J'ai très envie de continuer cette soirée avec vous, mais rester ne serait pas prudent », déclara le brun avec sincérité.

Étonnée au début, elle ne tarda pas à sourire.

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester longtemps », souffla Riza.

Son air tendre revint et elle se sentit fondre à nouveau.

Une douce musique résonna dans le salon et il lui tendit la main.

« Maintenant que je sais que vous aimez danser, murmura Roy.

\- Ce n'est effectivement pas prudent », répondit Riza en se levant à son tour.

Debout l'un face à l'autre, il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et l'attira à lui. Ils étaient proches, certainement trop. Grisée par son odeur, elle frissonna et releva son regard vers le sien.

« Vous jouez avec le feu, Roy », susurra-t-elle dans ses bras.

Un sourire éblouissant la transperça, faisant tomber un peu plus ses remparts.

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, s'amusa-t-il, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. »

Elle lui lança un regard de réprimande et baissa les yeux, se laissant guider.

Bien consciente de sa présence, elle sentait son corps réagir délicieusement. Sa main au creux de ses reins semblait la brûler. Imprudente, elle releva la tête vers lui et ne put quitter son regard.

Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux et tout à coup, elle se sentit tellement femme dans ses bras qu'elle en oublia tout le reste et se blottit contre son cou.

Il sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine et son souffle rapide dans ses cheveux. Cependant, elle était bien là. À sa place.

Il relâcha sa main et l'enserra de ses deux mains. Elle passa les bras dans son dos, à présent parfaitement détendue contre lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre et lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur le canapé, leur cœur semblait battre en rythme. Un rythme lent et parfait. Riza vint aussitôt se lover contre lui et il l'accueillit, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Riza ? » murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Un « mm ? » lui répondit et il caressa son dos avec un sourire. De sa main libre, il saisit son menton et le releva vers lui.

Ce qu'il comptait lui dire fut oublié dès qu'il croisa ses yeux noisette. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle l'interrogeait du regard, un peu surprise.

Sans résister, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle agrippa sa chemise, s'appuyant sur lui. De chaste, leur baiser devint passionné et il demanda bientôt l'accès à sa bouche.

Elle sentait son ventre se liquéfier. Ce n'était plus du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, c'était du miel. La passion les emporta et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle était assise sur lui, une main passée dans sa chemise entrouverte, l'autre s'évertuant à le décoiffer un peu plus.

À bout de souffle, il encerclait sa taille d'un bras et caressait son dos nu de l'autre. Il avait remonté son tee-shirt, dévoilant son ventre plat et ferme.

Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, ils s'interrogeaient mutuellement sur la suite des événements.

« Nous pouvons décaler Mathéo dans la chambre d'Alice, murmura finalement la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas très sage... »

Il s'interrompit alors qu'elle s'appuyait un peu plus sur son érection.

« Ok, je n'ai rien dit », s'amusa-t-il.

Elle retint un cri en se sentant littéralement soulevée de terre. Il passa une main sous ses fesses la maintenant contre lui et se dirigea lentement vers la chambre. Black Hayate releva la tête de son panier à cet instant et les regarda passer. Il pencha sa petite bouille sur le côté, un peu étonné, et reposa la tête dans un soupir. Les humains avaient décidément un comportement bien étrange.

Dans la chambre, Roy déposa délicatement Riza sur le lit avant de changer précautionneusement le bébé de chambre.

Quand il revint, il fut surpris de la voir en sous-vêtements, un air mutin sur le visage. Il la rejoignit sans attendre, se débarrassant lui-même de sa chemise.

Ce fut des pleurs qui les réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. Riza se redressa en sursaut et s'apaisa aussitôt en sentant une main caresser la sienne.

« C'est Mathéo », murmura Roy en s'asseyant.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se leva. Un peu perdue, elle l'observa enfiler son pantalon et sortir de la chambre. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était toujours nue. Elle passait un tee-shirt ample quand Roy revint avec le bébé dans ses bras.

Celui-ci tendit aussitôt les bras vers elle. Elle le récupéra avec un sourire et s'assit plus confortablement dans le lit.

Roy vint naturellement passer son bras par-dessus son épaule. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui. À travers la faible lueur du jour, elle percevait ses pupilles brillantes.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se pelotonna contre son torse.

« Bon sang ! souffla Roy après quelques minutes de silence apaisé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle suivit son regard jusqu'au réveil et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« La journée commence tôt, murmura-t-elle alors que Mathéo gazouillait dans ses bras.

\- Je crois pouvoir compter sur les doigts de ma main le nombre de samedis où je me suis levé à six heures », ironisa Roy, néanmoins amusé.

Elle haussa un sourcil et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur.

« Enfin, je suis prêt à faire des efforts, si c'est toujours aussi agréable », susurra Roy tout contre ses lèvres.

Elle pouffa.

« Attends la fin de la matinée pour te décider.

\- Sage conseil », approuva le brun avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Mathéo leur laissa encore quelques minutes de répit avant de décider qu'il avait faim. Cette fois, la journée commença réellement.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce simple OS sans prétention. Bonne semaine à tous !**


End file.
